Many electronic devices use an encapsulant coating to protect electronic components from environmental factors. The curable compositions for forming these protective coatings must be easy to apply and must cure relatively quickly without producing undesired by-products. The resulting cured protective coatings must be tough, durable, and long lasting. Many of the currently available curable compositions, however, do not cure quickly enough for certain applications, and in some instances produce undesired by-products upon curing. Also, many of the currently available cured coatings lack toughness and/or are not durable and/or are not long-lasting. There is therefore a continuing need to identify protective and/or functional coatings in many areas of emerging technologies.